pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Terminus of Kalos
The Terminus of Kalos is the sixth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 1/1/2017. Story Ben and Gwen travel along Route 18, crossing the bridge towards the canyon area. Metal support pillars support rail tracks along the rocky exterior, as they spot an old mine cart rusted over on the rails. Ben: Whoa. This used to be a mine or something? Gwen: According to the legends, this area is the location of Terminus Cave, where some rare mineral was stored deep underground. However, there were frequent accidents in the caves, supposedly because of some monster there. Ben: (Excited) Monster? Gwen: (Smiling) Probably a high leveled Pokémon. You thinking what I’m thinking? Ben: Race to catch the Pokémon? Gwen: And, go! Ben and Gwen take off running, heading towards the canyon wall. They pass the rock walls, where the outlines of invisible Pokémon shimmer. One of Ben’s Pokéballs opens up on its own, Rath coming out. Rath: Croa, GUNK! Ben: Rath?! What are you doing out?! Gwen: Rath does have the ability Anticipation. Maybe he sensed something too big to ignore. Ben: Only proving that there’s a strong Pokémon in that cave even more! Come on, Rath! Ben takes off running again, as Rath goes over to the rock wall. A flat green gelatinous mass appears, with one eye, resembling a cell. Rath: Croa, croa, croa! The cell doesn’t respond, though it makes a series of squishy noises. Rath nods, then takes off running. He leaps into the air, and lands on Ben’s shoulders, pushing him to the ground as he jumps off. Gwen laughs at Ben’s fall, offering her hand to help him up. Rath heads off, climbing through the area. Gwen: (Still laughing) That was priceless. Ben: Yeah, except we have no clue where Rath’s going! Gwen: Then we better catch up to it! Race you! Gwen takes off running, as Ben groans, getting up and following after her. A more rounded out version of the cell is in a forest area by the mines, it having one eye and a red gem on its midsection. The gelatin is being attacked by Kevin and his Buizel, which has two cream spots on his back. Buizel fires Water Gun, hitting the gelatin and sending it flying into a tree, pinned down. It makes a pained squeaking sound, as Kevin draws a Pokéball. Kevin: Don’t know what this Pokémon is, but I can say that I’m the first trainer to capture it. Go, Pokéball! Kevin throws the Pokéball, as Rath speeds in with Feint Attack, kicking the Pokéball away. It shoots right back at Kevin, who catches the ball. Kevin: What the?! An adversary?! Buizel, knock it out of the way with Aqua Tail! Buizel charges forward, his tails being surrounded in water energy, taking the shape of one giant Aqua Tail. Rath’s fingers glow purple, as he blocks Aqua Tail with Poison Jab. Poison Jab pierces through, striking Buizel in the shoulder while the base of the Aqua Tail slams into Rath, flipping it backwards. Gwen runs in, cradling the gelatin Pokémon. Gwen: Oh, are you okay, little one? The gelatin squeaks weakly in Gwen’s arms, as she looks up to see Kevin. Gwen: Kevin? Kevin: Gwen?! Why are you interfering here? I’m just trying to catch that Pokémon! Rath: Cro, a, GUNK! Rath’s cheeks inflate as he spits a Mud Bomb, heading straight towards Kevin. Kevin flinches, as Buizel intercepts it, negating the attack with Water Gun. Kevin: Call off your Croagunk already! Gwen: It’s not mine! Ben: Rath, stand down! Ben arrives, pushing through the low branches of the trees. Rath doesn’t break eye contact with Kevin and his Buizel, Buizel growling hostilely at him on all fours. Kevin: What’s the big idea, punk? Want all the strong Pokémon for yourself? Ben: Well, yeah. But I haven’t been telling Rath to do anything! He’s been acting weird today! Kevin: Then, call it back! Your disobedient Pokémon is preventing me from catching the beast of Terminus Cave! Gwen: You’re saying, this is the beast? The gelatin squeaks as if ashamed, hiding its face into Gwen’s chest. Kevin: That Pokémon isn’t in the Pokédex. It only makes sense that it’s what all the legends are talking about. Ben looks at the gelatin, as he pulls his Pokédex out, scanning it. Pokédex: Pokémon unknown. No available data. Ben: Wow! You weren’t kidding! Kevin: Why would I kid about that sort of thing? If I catch it, then I could find out what it is, what moves it knows. I could make my break in the world! Gwen: If Kevin beat it, I don’t think we can stop him. But, The gelatin is shaking in Gwen’s arms, as she tightens her hug around it. Gwen: It’s petrified in fear. Rath and Buizel continue to stare down, neither one willing to back down. Rath: Cro. Rath’s eyes shift to the right, as Buizel follows his gaze. Another of those cells momentarily becomes visible on a tree trunk, Buizel gasping in realization. Buizel stands up on his hind legs, turning sideways. Buizel: Bui, bui. Kevin: Huh? Now you? Rath: Cro. Rath walks back to be beside Ben, as Buizel wraps around Kevin’s leg. Gwen walks over towards them, bringing the gelatin Pokémon with them. Gwen: There, see little guy? The battle’s over. No one is trying to get you anymore. The gelatin squeaks in curiosity, as it peaks out, seeing both Rath and Buizel standing down. Buizel lowers his head in apology, as the gelatin squeaks happily. Gwen giggles at that, while Ben and Kevin smile. Kevin: So, I can’t catch it? Ben: Guess not. Unless you wanna fight Gwen to get it. Kevin: I’ll pass on that. Though I’ll settle for kicking your butt again. Ben: Ha! As if! I’ve gotten stronger too, you know! Ben and Kevin face each other, as Croagunk spins around, as if just detecting something. Rath spits a Mud Bomb, it striking a Honedge as it cuts through a branch. The Honedge drops to the ground, defeated. Everyone else gasps as they turn to see, startled. Gwen: A Honedge?! Ben: The Forever Knights! Kevin: Forever whos? A group of Forever Knights, led by Driscoll, push their way to their location. Driscoll: How convenient. To think that the ones that escaped from me before were the ones to find the Zygarde Core. Gwen: Zygarde Core? Driscoll: Doublade, go. Driscoll opens the Pokéball, choosing Doublade. The other Knights throw their Pokéballs, choosing Honedge, Pawniard, and Aron, filling the forest with attackers. Ben and Kevin growl, as Rath and Buizel take their positions. Ben: Doublade’s ability is No Guard, so every attack will hit. Give them your best shot right off the bat! Kevin: Heh. I can get down with that. Buizel, use Aqua Tail! Ben: Mud Bomb! Knights: Iron Head! The Honedge, Pawniard and Aron all get silver colored heads and blades, all of them charging for Iron Head. Mud Bomb repels several Honedge, as Buizel’s Aqua Tail tears through the Aron, knocking them back. The Pawniard strike Rath and Buizel with Iron Head, sending them flying back. Doublade jabs into the ground, two shadow blades shooting out of the ground with Shadow Sneak, striking both Rath and Buizel. The two skid back, severely injured. Ben and Kevin brace themselves, getting ready for another attack. Ben: Gwen, run! Get that Zygarde away from here! Gwen: But, Ben! Kevin: We’ll hold them off! Just go! Gwen nods, as she takes off running. She holds Zygarde Core in one arm, as she draws another Pokéball. Gwen: Starmie, let me ride on you! Gwen chooses Starmie, as it angles itself horizontally, Gwen jumping onto its gem. It uses Psychic, allowing itself to levitate and fly off. Doublade shoots after it, spiraling with Aerial Ace. Ben: Rath, get it with Feint Attack! Rath spins, teleporting and kicking Doublade, the two canceling each other out. Rath drops to the ground, as boulders from Aron’s Rock Tomb fly through the air, striking Rath several times. Buizel fires Water Gun, repelling the boulders, but Pawniard strikes him with Slash, knocking him back. Ben: You sure you wanna get involved in this? I can handle these guys by myself. Kevin: You think I’m going to run after telling her I’d protect her? A man can’t go back on his word to a woman like that. Ben: Uh, ew. End Scene Gwen rides atop Starmie, its posterior portion spinning as if it’s keeping them airborne. The rail tracks lead to a cave entrance, as Zygarde Core starts squeaking excitedly, tugging down towards that direction. Gwen: You wanna head there? Starmie, land at that cave there! Starmie descends, hovering over the ground as Gwen hops off. Starmie straightens itself out, standing on its feet. Gwen: Thanks for your help, Starmie. Rest for now. I have a feeling I’ll need you later. Starmie: Kih-yu. Gwen returns Starmie, as she begins walking towards the entrance of the Terminus Cave. A silhouette is approaching from inside the cave, as Gwen’s expression hardens, readying herself for battle. The silhouette is surprisingly short, as Trevor comes out. Gwen lets out a sigh of relief, then gives an angry expression at Trevor. Gwen: Trevor! You almost gave me a heart attack! Trevor: G-g-g-gwen! I’m sorry! And, where’s Ben? Gwen: He’s fighting off Forever Knights. I’ve got a bad feeling about it, but for now, I’m just following Zygarde here. Zygarde Core squeaks, catching Trevor’s attention. His eyes sparkle as he lets out an elated gasp, slightly worrying Zygarde Core. Trevor: That’s Zygarde?! I’ve never seen one before! Trevor raises his camera, snapping a picture of Zygarde Core, the flash disorienting it. It sways from side to side from dizziness, as Gwen gets a better grip on it. Trevor then makes an thoughtful hum, as if just thinking of something. Trevor: I thought that Zygarde was bigger. Gwen: I was wondering about that too. Gwen pulls her Pokédex out, looking up info on Zygarde. The data comes up, showing the picture of a large, serpentine Pokémon. Pokédex: Zygarde, the Order Pokémon. It's hypothesized that it's monitoring those who destroy the ecosystem from deep in the cave where it lives. Gwen: That’s worthless. It doesn’t even mention about its tiny body. Zygarde Core squeaks and nudges in a certain direction, Gwen and Trevor looking at the wall of the cave. A Zygarde Cell becomes visible, the two gasping. Gwen: More of them?! Trevor: No, it looks incomplete. Like it’s, a part of it. The Cell glows green and turns into energy, shooting out and merging with Zygarde Core. Back in the forest of the battle, Zygarde Cells becomes visible on a majority of the trees, as they turn into light and shoot into the sky. Ben and Kevin watch in astonishment and confusion. Kevin: What were those? Ben: Must’ve been what Rath was sensing. Driscoll: Those are Zygarde’s Cells. When it feels threatened or that it needs to act, Zygarde will summon its cells to its body, to take on a more powerful form. Ben and Kevin look back towards Driscoll and the Knights, them having the majority of their Pokémon still able to fight. Driscoll: Otherwise, they just act as Zygarde’s eyes in the Kalos region. Rath and Buizel are panting heavily, them having watched the Cells fly off as well. Ben: Zygarde must be showing Gwen something. We have to drive these metal heads off now! Driscoll: You say that, and yet you are powerless before us! Kevin: I think it’s time to get serious. What about you? Ben: (Smirks) Yeah, I agree. Go! Rath: Cro, a, GUNK! Buizel: Bui, BUI! Rath and Buizel glow blue, as they have spiraling energy rings. The two evolve into Toxicroak and Floatzel, respectively. Rath: Toxicroak! Floatzel: Floatzel! The Cells all merge with Zygarde Core, as it takes its 10% form, resembling a green and black dog, with the red gem at its neck, and about at Gwen’s height. Zygarde barks in enthusiasm, as it takes off running into Terminus Cave. Gwen: Zygarde! Wait! Gwen takes off running after Zygarde, as Trevor follows after her. Ben: Now, Mud Bomb! Kevin: Hydro Pump! Rath spits an enlarged Mud Bomb, while Floatzel opens his mouth, firing a larger and stronger stream of water. The attacks blow through the Honedge, Pawniard and Aron, only leaving Doublade. Driscoll: (Irritated) You shall all be vanquished! Doublade, use Iron Head! Kevin: Aqua Tail! Doublade charges with Iron Head, as Floatzel clashes with Aqua Tail. Floatzel blasts through it, Aqua Tail striking and defeating Doublade. The Knights return their Pokémon, as Driscoll smirks. Driscoll: After finally finding the hideaway of Zygarde, did you really think that this was all that we brought with us? Ben gasps in fear, as he looks upward towards the sky. Driscoll laughs, as he and the Knights retreat. Kevin: Oh, you’re not getting off that easily! Ben: Forget them! We have to catch up to Gwen! Rath, can you sense where they went? Rath closes his eyes for a moment, as if trying to heighten his senses. He opens his eyes, nodding. Ben: Then let’s get going. Gwen and Trevor work to keep up with 10% Zygarde, which dashes through the cave. Zygarde eventually makes it to a shimmering green lake, as its body glows and reverts to its Core form. It slips into the water, floating towards the center. Gwen and Trevor make it, Gwen leaning over to pant while Trevor just full on collapses. Trevor: (Wheezing) Too, much, running! Gwen: (Panting) At, (Pants) least, (Pants) we’re, (Pants) here! Voice: Yes. Thank you for leading us to the lair of Zygarde. Gwen gasps as she turns, seeing Cyrus leading several Forever Knights. Cyrus chooses a Drapion, while the other Knights choose Arbok, Swalot and Garbordor. Gwen: (Panting with a smile) Ha. Poison types don’t stand a chance against me! Starmie, use Psychic! Gwen opens her Pokéball, choosing Starmie. Starmie: Kih-yu! Starmie spins its posterior body, using Psychic. The Arbok, Swalot and Garbordor are knocked back, but Drapion is unharmed. Cyrus: Drapion is Part Dark. Now, crush them with Night Slash! Trevor sits up, as he manages to draw a Pokéball. Trevor: Charmeleon. Dragon Claw! Trevor opens the Pokéball, choosing Charmeleon. Charmeleon: Meleon! Drapion’s arm and pincer glows purple, as it goes to slash Starmie. Charmeleon moves and intercepts it, green energy scales and claws forming over its hand, blocking the Night Slash. Drapion powers through, launching Charmeleon back. Cyrus: Open fire! Sludge Bomb! Drapion, Arbok, Swalot and Garbodor all fire Sludge Bomb, striking around Gwen and Trevor along with hitting Starmie and Charmeleon. The two are blasted back, as Cyrus smirks. Cyrus: To think such weak brats would even attempt to get in our way. It doesn’t matter. Now, focus your fire on Zygarde! Don’t allow it to escape! The Poison Pokémon all fire Sludge Bomb towards the lake, as Zygarde Core opens its eye, determined. It summons its cells, taking on its 10% forme. Zygarde swiftly dodges the Sludge Bombs, making back to solid land, standing in front of Gwen and Trevor. Zygarde: (Howls) Zygarde glows green, as green streaks of light protrude from the ground, heading towards the Forever Knights. It reaches them and explodes, tearing through the Knights and their Pokémon. The cave then begins shaking violently, beginning to collapse. Cyrus: Pin Missile! Drapion, barely standing, fires several green energy spikes, with white outlines coming from the back. Zygarde leaps through the attack, as it heads for the exit. Cyrus smirks, as he returns Drapion. Cyrus: Pursue it, my knights! We must ensure it leaves the cave! Cyrus and the Knights follow after it. Gwen: Wait! Gwen runs forward after them, as a boulder crashes down right in front of her, startling her and causing her to fall back. Trevor: Gwen! Trevor runs over to help Gwen, with a boulder falling right at both of them. Trevor yells in fear, as Charmeleon stands first, roaring and running forward. Charmeleon: Meleon! Charmeleon glows blue with evolution energy, as it leaps into the air, sprouting wings. Charizard comes out of the light, ramming the boulder and knocking it away. Trevor smiles brightly, as Charizard makes a victory pose. Trevor: Charizard! Trevor takes a picture of Charizard, as it lands, lowering down to let Trevor on its back. Trevor: Hop on! Gwen returns Starmie, as she gets on Charizard’s back with Trevor, as it takes off flying. Charizard is slightly unstable with the added weight, but remains airborne, dodging falling boulders. Ben, Rath, Kevin and Floatzel make it to the entrance of Terminus Cave, seeing boulders falling inside it. Kevin: Oh, great! A cave in! That’s the last thing we need! Ben: That just means we have to hurry up! Transparent sound waves shoot down from above, striking the ground in front of the group, the blast launching them off the ground and backwards. The four hit the ground, looking up in the air. Animo is riding on Noivern, grinning largely. Ben: Animo?! Kevin: Who?! Ben: The quack doctor! Animo: “Quack,” you say? How dare you, with such an underdeveloped mind, call me a quack?! Kevin: Floatzel, use Hydro Pump! Floatzel fires Hydro Pump up at Noivern, it curving up to dodge. Kevin looks at Ben, nodding. Kevin: I’ve got this punk! You make sure she’s on her way out! Ben nods back, as he and Rath head into the cave. Boulders are falling everywhere, Rath’s Anticipation helping to keep them safe. Suddenly, a Gurdurr breaks out of a pile of boulders, a big bulge on its head. Its eyes are red in anger, as it flexes its muscles. Gurdurr: (Angry) GURDURR! Ben: Oh, I so don’t need that right now! Rath, knock it away with Brick Break! Rath leaps forward, his finger spike glowing white. He jabs the Brick Break at Gurdurr, who swings its metal pillar around, blocking the attack. They deadlock for a moment, but Gurdurr powers through, slamming the metal pillar into Rath, sending it flying back. Rath crashes into a falling boulder, being defeated. Ben: Oh, man! (He returns Rath.) I don’t have time for this! Astrodactyl, take it out with Wing Attack! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: Aero! Astrodactyl flies forward, wing glowing white. Gurdurr attempts to block it with its metal pillar, as Astrodactyl flies past Gurdurr, the Wing Attack sending it soaring. Gurdurr hits the ground, as boulders fall towards it. Ben: Oh, for crying out! Ultra Ball! Ben throws an Ultra Ball, hitting Gurdurr and bouncing off it, sucking it in. The boulder impacts where Gurdurr was a moment before, as the Ultra Ball drops to the ground, shaking. Ben runs and picks the Ultra Ball up, as it locks. Astrodactyl flies erratically to dodge the boulders, Ben running underneath it. Ben: I’m running out of time! Gwen! 10% Zygarde runs past Ben, him doing a double take to what happened. Cyrus and his Forever Knights approach, as Ben gets defensive. Ben: Looks like I got you right where I want you! Astrodactyl, use Hyper Beam! Cyrus: Keep moving, men! Pangoro, block it with Dark Pulse! Cyrus chooses his Pangoro, as it fires spiraling waves of darkness. Astrodactyl fires a powerful magenta energy beam, the collision causing an explosion, the cave collapsing even more. The other Knights keep running, as Pangoro and Cyrus charge through. Gwen: Ben! Ben looks up, seeing Charizard carrying Gwen and Trevor. Ben gives an elated smile, as he then gets serious. Ben: Astrodactyl! Get me out of here! Astrodactyl dives down, swooping Ben up with its feet. Astrodactyl and Charizard fly outside, where Kevin and Floatzel are lying on the ground, injured. Gwen: Kevin?! Noivern fires Dragon Pulse, with Zygarde leaping back to dodge it. Pangoro appears behind it, going for Hammer Arm. Zygarde dodges again, leaping to the side. Noivern lands, as Animo pulls out a dish like device, putting it on his chest. Animo: Go, Trans-Modulator! The Trans-Modulator releases a pulse ray, which irritates Zygarde, it howling in pain. Its eyes then glow red, as it stops, being obedient. Animo: And with that, the Legendary Zygarde is under our command! Now, to test out this power. Zygarde! Uptake your 50% form! Zygarde howls to the sky, as hundreds of lights shoot into the air from all over the Kalos region. They all rain down and hit Zygarde, as it morphs into its 50% form, as shown in the Pokédex. Gwen: That’s! Trevor: Zygarde! We’re in major trouble! Gwen: Ben! Grab Kevin and let’s retreat! Ben: Right! Astrodactyl! Get me on your back, then pick up Kevin and his Floatzel! Astrodactyl does a barrel roll, letting Ben go as he’s above it, him floating momentarily. Astrodactyl finishes the roll, as Ben lands on its back, grimacing slightly from the landing. Ben grabs onto Astrodactyl’s back spike, as it dives down. Animo: Zygarde! Show off your Land’s Wrath! Zygarde glows green, as the entirety of the terrain glows green. Cyrus looks appalled, as he and his Knights continue to run. Cyrus: Are you trying to kill us as well?! Astrodactyl swoops down and picks Kevin and Floatzel, taking to the air after Charizard. Noivern leaps off the ground, staying airborne as Zygarde releases Land’s Wrath, destroying the rail tracks, their columns, the canyon wall and the cave entrance, desolating the area. Gwen, Trevor and Ben look back to see the devastation. Ben: Oh, man. Gwen: Olympia did say we were going to get mixed up in something big. Ben: (Smiling) Now, how do we beat that? Main Events * Ben and Gwen discover Zygarde. * The Forever Knights take control of Zygarde with Animo's Trans-modulator. * Ben's Rath evolved into Toxicroak. * Kevin reveals he owns a Buizel, which evolves into Floatzel. * Trevor's Charmeleon evolves into a Charizard. * Ben catches a Gurdurr. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Trevor Villains * Forever Knights ** Driscoll ** Cyrus ** Dr. Animo Pokémon * Rath the Croagunk (Ben's, evolves) * Rath the Toxicroak (Ben's, newly evolved) * Astrodactyl the Aerodactyl (Ben's) * Gurdurr (Ben's, newly caught) * Starmie (Gwen's) * Buizel (Kevin's, evolves) * Floatzel (Kevin's, newly evolved) * Charmeleon (Trevor's, evolves) * Charizard (Trevor's, newly evolved) * Zygarde (PT) ** Zygarde Cells ** Zygarde Core ** 10% Zygarde ** 50% Zygarde * Doublade (Driscoll's) * Drapion (Cyrus') * Pangoro (Cyrus') * Noivern (Animo's) * Honedge (Knights') * Pawniard (Knights') * Aron (Knights') * Arbok (Knights') * Swalot (Knights') * Garbodor (Knights') Trivia * This episode begins the culmination of the Forever Knights' plan, to control Zygarde to take over the Kalos region. * All of Zygarde's forms except for 100% form has been shown. * This episode featured three evolutions. * Kevin starts to reveal that he has a crush on Gwen. * This episode features the first time that Ben catches a Pokémon but doesn't nickname it right away, with it being Gurdurr. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc